


Our Lonely nights

by clymthefkk



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Alex being a good pal, Fights, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clymthefkk/pseuds/clymthefkk
Summary: Terry had left him again. One more night, he is going out to look for Alex. Maybe then he won't be so alone.
Relationships: Alex Browning/Carter Horton, Terry Chaney/Carter Horton
Kudos: 3





	Our Lonely nights

**Author's Note:**

> At this point is already normal for me to post so late haha. This was an idea that my ex girlfriend had, and as I wanted to show my romantic side to her, I started writing more things like that. since then a part of my life has being writing mushy romance yay. and that's how i met yOuR MoTheR- how i met this ship.  
> if you read (you probably didn't but ok) my last work, you'll notice some references to this story. Just a curiosity :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fanfic. as always, fell free to comment and show your opinion

"What do you think will happen if you keep fighting with everyone on the team, you idiot?" Terry exclaimed angrily. Carter made an expression of discomfort, in response to the loud tone in his girlfriend's voice, as he rolled his eyes. “Being one of the best players is not going to stop them from kicking you out! Is that what you want to happen? ”

"What are you talking about? Of course not, honey ”

“It seems! You never get tired of getting in trouble! Always getting a new one ”

“Hey, relax, there are only small disagreements. The next day we both forgot about them. It happens ”

“Don't come up with this 'it happens'! Small disagreements do not end in a beating ”

“Woa, woa, calm down. It was only a few times ”He was starting to get more uncomfortable.

Terry nudged the boy aggressively with her finger, each response from him seeming to increase his anger.

"Sometimes it's just for when you get it back!" She screamed.

And so they started to argue again. At least Carter had managed to get the girl to a more empty corner behind the school. It was better than being in public.

Since the beginning of the relationship, Terry often complained about his attitudes. It was not something he cared about much. It was usually only when a real fight broke out. After all, she herself laughed at her boyfriend's teasing with some students.

But eventually she would get tired. Never being heard was really frustrating.

These were the few times that they actually argued, and it always ended in the same way; Terry practically disappearing and leaving Carter alone for who knows how long. Even though they were from the same school, the girl remained discreet and isolated during these occasions. She missed him, of course, but it was the only way her opinions were really heard.

The first time, the "separation" had really affected him. Even though Terry never really intended to break up, she was happy to see the jock with a bouquet in her hands, apologizing. In the others that followed, strangely, while he seemed less anxious, he was much more concerned.

"How do you think I deal with you beating others for longer than talking to your own girlfriend?"

“Wait, wh- Is that serious? You are exaggerating too much ”

This was the end of the discussion for her “Is it too much of an exaggeration that I don't want to see you suspended or covered in bruises? Okay then" 

The blonde girl straightened her purse and started walking away, giving Carter a shove to get past him.

“Terry? Terry, where are you going !? ”

"See you later, Carter"

This ‘later’ could be one, two, three weeks. Perhaps _(probably)_ more. And he was always left with this, not knowing how long would have to wait. Carter sighed angrily. He really enjoyed being with Terry, but she could be very dramatic from time to time. Things could be easier.

As he headed for the school exit, he caught sight of Tod and Alex among the other students, staring at him. His face closed more, having already been very irritated that day.

"Why don't you just go home instead of looking at me, Waggner?" he snarled. The other boy quickly looked away, laughing nervously and saying something to his friend.

Alex stared at him for a few more seconds, before leaving with Tod. Carter did the same. He lit a cigarette as soon as he left the school and, after a few puffs, got into his car and started driving.

*****

A little over a week later, on a Saturday night. The movement in the center of Mt. Abraham was as usual, and only the headlights of some cars and the poles, distant from each other and with lights that were no longer very bright, illuminated the streets.

When the knock sounded, Alex got up from his chair, where he was watching a sitcom he had found on one of the TV channels.

As soon as he turned the handle, Carter slipped into the house, without waiting for him to be invited. Some cigarette smoke was still coming out of his mouth.

"My parents could be home" The blonde said, as he closed the door and locked it again.

“I saw that their car was not parked up front. Are they coming back today? ”

"Don't think so. Something with friends, I don't know for sure ”

In response, the other boy just nodded. Alex felt strangely satisfied. This was one of the few occasions when the two managed to stay in one place without arguing or hitting each other, and that Carter was not totally unbearable, being just a dick and trying to use his extra physical strength to threaten him.

Of course, over time their relationship had "progressed", but not enough to be totally good. The situation was still strange.

The fact that Carter gave up his arrogance in the slightest, going to the Browning house on his own, instead of hanging around the city hoping to end up bumping into Alex was a big advance, though.

"Drinking is a good way to forget about your problems, man"

Alex said, mocking the other a little, who was often seen at the JD’s bar, almost always for a whiskey. 

“I'm not an imbecile. Getting drunk these days would be a big mistake ”He replied sharply “But if your mommy and daddy were kind enough to leave something in the fridge, I really need it.

Nodding, the blonde went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking at everything inside. A rest of lasagna, a salad, a sandwich, and the rest was just drink.

"So, what do we have here?" Carter asked, right behind him.

“In addition to a wine, just a few bottles of Samuel Adams's ale”

"Great. Get one for me”

Alex took two of the bottles out, handing one to the other boy. The two were leaning against the counter. The TV seemed to help Carter in that moment of silence. He was serious, taking several large sips of beer.

"Take it easy, because I won't give you another one later" Alex warned, but there was no answer. It pissed him off a little, but he was in no position to judge Carter for being that way.

More silence. He left the bottle, still half full, on the counter, and took the other's arm to get his attention.

"Can I kiss you?" The question caused Carter to finally come out of his trance and his eyes stray to the blonde. At that point, he knew that it was just a different way for Alex to say _'hey, I'm gonna kiss you now_ '.

He had almost forgotten for a moment that that was why he was in that house. Taking the last drops of his beer, he shrugged nonchalantly "Well, I came here, didn't I?"

As soon as he had finished answering, Alex's lips crashed against his, initiating a calm and deep kiss. After a few seconds of hesitation, Carter returned.

He was desperate for that, but he did not step up the act, keeping the pace. He kept his hands in place, not wanting to leave that comfortable position. The bitter taste of the drink intensified in their mouths

It was funny. Alex remembered seeing him and Terry kissing a few times, always with that teenage fervor and agitation. But there, between four walls, it was totally different.

And particularly, he doubted that the girl had many of those quiet moments with her boyfriend. Kissing him more for emotion than pleasure.

_A privilege that only I have. Oh Horton, why are you giving this to me?_

It was something they both wondered about. Especially Carter himself. But what was his fault? He was in need. And ironically, he was suppressing that with a guy he didn't even like or talked to so much before (and the times when they actually interacted, were usually fighting over something unimportant ). He could not predict that this need would start to grow.

Need for the guy who showed no hesitation when kissing him at that moment. That was what bothered him the most. Carter grabbed one of Alex's shoulders as he pulled his face away, breaking the kiss. They were both panting.

"Jesus, man ..." The black-haired boy said between deep breaths, giving a little involuntary smile before fully returning to reality. He was feeling much calmer now. 

He walked away, going to throw his empty bottle away. His face was slightly blushed, a little from the drink and the shortness of breath during the kiss.

“Damn, how I wanted things to always be this simple. A blessing, I say. It would be a fucking blessing ”

Alex picked up his ale again. "What are you going to have to do for her this time?" and then took another sip.

Carter groaned with some disgust. They would come to that subject at one time or another anyway. Besides, it was obvious that Alex still didn't really care if what he said bothered him.

"Nothing new. She refuses to understand that it is normal for a team to fall out at times, ”he said, genuinely outraged by the fact. The other just laughed softly in response. Carter would never really admit his guilt for getting (and usually starting) in so many fights. He was too arrogant for that.

“The way she gets easily annoyed, I think it's amazing that she didn't break up with you”

“It's because Terry knows he's not going to get someone like me. She's the one who should find it incredible that I'm still waiting for her. Few guys would do that ”

"You really like her, huh" he couldn't contain his ironic tone. It was very light, but it ended up leaving.

"What do you mean by that, Browning?" Carter turned so abruptly that Alex drew back in fright. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his teeth were clenched. He took a step forward "I already told you that what we have is-"

“Hey, hey, I know, okay? That's not what I meant” he interrupted in a hurry “But I don't think Terry sees things the same way ”

“I don't care how she sees it. She will never know that, neither for me, or for you" the boy threatened, emphasizing 'you'.

Alex rubbed his eyes with his hand, already unhappy with the situation. He would not end that discussion without getting some explanations. Then things could continue as simple as they wanted.

“Why don't you stay with other people, Carter? It wouldn't be betrayal, according to what you say. What would be the problem? ”

“Stop wanting to meddle. I have my reasons, which are not your business.” The jock snarled angrily. Not even there did he have a moment of tranquility. The others always had to screw this up.

“Are you gay, by any chance, Horton? No? So there's no reason to just look for me. ”The blonde moved one leg back, but remained steady.

"Shut up"

He wasn't going. One of the reasons they always fought; none of them would voluntarily stop.

"Do I kiss _that_ well?" He teased, and there was not enough time for him to react next.

Carter lunged at him, grabbing his neck, and the two were thrown against the wide staircase that led to the second floor. Alex felt his back bump painfully against the steps, while all the other's weight fell on his body. He clumsily grabbed the rail, trying to straighten up.

Using one hand for support, Carter dropped to his knees and leaned forward, keeping their faces close. A throbbing pain was growing in his arm and in the spinal cord. He snorted with rage.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" He shouted, intensifying the tightness around the blonde's neck. In response, he felt his hair being pulled hard. He didn't frighten Alex, and it only infuriated him more.

So many fights they had already had, the two were no longer surprised when it happened. They knew that it was useless to try to escape, and that they would certainly come out less unscathed than the other.

“I will scalp you if you try to strangle me. There will be a lot of blood, believe me ”Alex moved forward as far as he could, bringing them even closer.

For a moment, Carter stopped while staring at him. Everything was happening the same as the first time. When he hadn't heard from Terry in two weeks. When they started fighting on the street again. That he just wanted to forget everything. The time he kissed Alex.

And that need grew in him again. Not just kissing. He had done this minutes before. So what? And why did that guy seem so good at helping him?

He bit his bottom lip. He felt his face heat up, blushing. The other stared at him, with a tired but still firm look, already aware of Carter's situation. They were too close.

"Damn it, Browning!" he released Alex's neck sharply, making his head hit the step. The boy complained softly, and let go Carter's hair, who held out his hand to him. He accepted, still leaning on the rail, and got up slowly.

Carter was silent, nervously scratching his head. He was now angry with himself. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“I'm going to get some ice packs. I'll be right back” the blonde interrupted the silence, and went to get the compresses. He didn't look angry anymore. Just exhausted.

Without thinking much, he went up to the second floor, where the rooms were. They would be more comfortable there. He walked to the last door and entered. Alex's room was large, with nothing that took up much space besides the bed, the closet, and a desk.

The boy sat on the bed. It was comfortable. He waited until Alex arrived, holding two small bags filled with ice inside, handing each other "At least it will ease the pain" He said, and lay down next to Carter on top of the compress, placed in the area of the bruise on the back.

While passing the ice on his arm, he looked at Alex. Despite the discomfort from the pain, he looked so calm and normal. That was what most differentiated between the two. And secretly, he appreciated that.

"Why do you keep staying with me?" Carter asked, looking away. He didn't see the other smile slightly. Alex couldn't answer that sincerely. It was remarkable that he wanted the other boy, but Alex would expect him to notice for himself.

"Yeah ... why is it?" he hummed, repeating the words. His fingers slid under Carter's shirt, stroking close to the waist. He heard a sigh of pleasure, and his smile grew.

The affection lasted for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything. The black-haired boy then lay down too, putting his arm around the other's chest. Alex turned his head slightly towards him.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Jesus, aren't you tired?"

"You never seem to get tired of me, so there's not much to complain about"

Carter just snorted. It was fun to irritate him even in such mild situations. He took a while to say something again.

“Don't ask that question again. You know. Less talk, more action ”

"I'll keep that in mind" And Alex leaned over to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish i could have detailed more, but fuck that, i'm tired  
> Thx for reading my fanboy work


End file.
